New Boy Meets New Girl
by Tornadoamy
Summary: After Aubrey gets settled with the team, the new FBI multi-profession psychologist joins the team for better or worse. Aubrey/OC RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello hello. So, as I've been watching Bones, I've slowly been getting more and more obsessed with the cute little bean named James Aubrey, and I'm not ashamed. Of course, immediate thought that pops into my head a few weeks ago is "He's adorable. He needs a girlfriend. I'm gonna do that." And that's how this all started. This story is going to end up being a chronological telling and snapshots almost. I may be jumping forward and maybe glazing over some of the squint lingo, but it's centered, or hopefully centered, around Aubrey, and he doesn't do a lot of squint talk. I do not intend for her to be and apologize if she ends up sounding too perfect and like a Mary Sue. If she does PLEASE TELL ME. I don't want that and I'll try my absolute hardest to fix that. I love critique and reviews but please don't be too mean and harsh about it. So, with all of that, allow me to start.**

It had been a few weeks since Aubrey had started working with the Jeffersonian and most importantly, the mountain that was Agent Booth. He had gotten to know everyone on the team, and earned their trust, or at least a little bit with Dr. Brennan. Booth was a completely different story. No matter how much he tried to get inside, Booth always blocked him out and Aubrey really never felt that Booth trusted him or even that Booth liked him at all.

Out of everyone, he had to admit Angela was his favorite. He liked her. Not in a romantic sense, but in an older sister giving him wisdom and advice way. She was pretty, smart, and all around a good presence to be around, but Hodgins was a little weird and a bit scary, and he just didn't look at her that way. She was great to get case information from, as she didn't usually have a dead person in her hands, and she always ended up giving him advice on whatever he was bugging him, even if he didn't realize it at first.

They had just finished a case where a guy's brother had stabbed him with a fence board over a fight from a decade ago. It was weird, and, even though it was over, Aubrey was so wrapped up in the concept of holding that bad of a grudge for that long of a time. He almost didn't notice when the elevator dinged. A voice shook him out of his thoughts and back onto the ground.

"Are you getting on?"

Aubrey refocused his eyes on a woman, staring at him, eyebrows raised. He smiled and got on, not saying anything, placing his hands in his pockets after adjusting his tie.

After a few minutes the woman broke the silence. "Long day?" She kept staring ahead at the doors.

Aubrey scoffed a little. "Yeah." He turned his head to look at her. For a second he looked at her before she turned to do the same. She had red hair, going down just past her shoulders and a little taller than average. She wasn't skinny like a lot of other women he'd seen in the city, she was curvy in a subtle way.

She faced him and smiled. She had gray-green eyes, although her pupils looked big, and her teeth were all straight, except one of her front teeth which was tilted slightly inwards. They weren't perfectly white, but still pretty. She sounded humored and yet concerned. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Aubrey shook his head slightly. "Once I start, I'll be going for an hour, and I don't want you to have to deal with that."

She chuckled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Aubrey gave a grin and turned his body towards her. "Let's just say it's a long story."

She twisted her body to face him completely. "I've got time. Not like I'm doing anything else tonight."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "You really want to hear about this, don't you? Why?"

She took a strand of her hair in her left hand and started twisting and playing with it. "I don't know. You're pretty cute, and if I keep you talking you'll feel closer to me and maybe ask me out." She sounded so nonchalant about it it took Aubrey a second to process it all.

"Wait. You think I'm cute?" Aubrey repeated dumbly.

She looked back towards the elevator door. Her voice was still casual, putting an emphasis on the ending. "Yup." They were silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "And you think I look...?" She moved an open hand between the two of them prompting him.

Aubrey turned back to face the elevator door as well. "Pretty cute as well."

They both looked at each other, grinning. Aubrey titled his body towards her and held out one of his hands. "James Aubrey." His smile seeping through his voice, a little deeper than usual.

She returned the favor, shaking his hand. "Emma Welling."

As they took their hands away, the handshake being a bit longer than average, the elevator doors opened, showing the ground floor of the FBI building. They both held still for a beat before Emma spoke up.

"Getting off?" She gestured her hand off the elevator. Her voice was small, but Aubrey just gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not sure. See, I met this cute girl, and I'm afraid if I get off this elevator I'll never see her again." Aubrey joked.

Emma gave a sarcastic nod. "Well, from a completely unbiased third party point of view, I think you should ask for her number so you can make sure you see her again."

Aubrey took a step closer to her. "Can I have your phone number?"

Emma nodded her head out of the elevator. "Get off and you'll find out." They both got off the elevator before it closed on them and Emma reached in her purse to pull out a business card. She handed it to Aubrey and he read it.

_Dr. Emma Welling_

_Psy.D, Sociology Ph.D, Criminal Profiling_

"Doctor?" Aubrey asked, looking up at her. "Are you the person replacing Dr. Sweets?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I 'started' today." She put air quotes around the word started. Aubrey raised an eyebrow and she explained. "I got the paperwork and bureaucratic stuff all completed today and my office set up. Plus it's the first day I get money for coming in so I'm counting it as my first day even though I got nothing done."

Aubrey nodded. "Sounds like a good day to me." They had somehow made it outside, although Aubrey couldn't remember exactly how. "Not dealing with a gross body and ridiculous murderers."

She chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "Solving crime like old movies or going through four levels of background and security checks and mounds of paperwork." She raised up her hands and moved them up and down as though she was weighing a balance. "I'd have to go with the crime, and I could probably debate this for a while."

Aubrey made an expression as though he was considering what she said. "Maybe we could continue it over dinner. Say, Friday?"

She smirked. "I still need to sort out my schedule, but I'll give you a head's up when I get it worked out."

In that moment, with how comfortable he felt around her, Aubrey felt like taking a risk. He winked. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away from her, relishing in her expression of approving surprise as she watched him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the activity with this! I really appreciate it and it comes in handy when I need motivation to write all of this. I'm going on a winter break for the next couple of weeks, so the updates will be coming in like a storm cloud brewing, but during school it may be a bit slower. It won't be over until I tell you guys it's over. If you want to send some ideas on something you'd like to see as the story goes on send 'em my way and I'll do my best to not disappoint. If you favorite, follow and review this you could win something. All I need is your name, address, phone number, and credit card numbers. (- That's not actually a thing. I'm being incredibly sarcastic. Please don't get me arrested.) Thank you all once again, and here's the next installment.**

It had been two days since they met. Once again, a murder had appeared in the District of Columbia Botanical Gardens. It had been closed down, making a couple people a bit upset, but the scenery around the dead, grim, weird-looking body was breathtaking. Silver lining Aubrey guessed as he stared at the mess of bones and flesh in front of him.

"You okay there Aubrey?" Hodgins asked, smiling a bit as he looked at Aubrey's disgusted face from his crouching position next to the corpse. And naturally, that caused the other heads to turn as well.

Aubrey straightened a bit, trying to keep a calm and straight face. "Yeah. I'm fine."

At that point, Brennan, Cam and Hodgins started rattling off in their 'squinting language' as Booth had put it a couple weeks ago. Angela and Booth threw a few comments in the mix. They were still rambling when another person walked up to them. Emma.

One of the cops guarding the yellow tape began to stop her, but she flashed a badge and got let through.

Booth noticed her and asked the question everyone was thinking. "Who are you?"

Emma smiled warmly at him. "Dr. Emma Welling. I'm the new psychologist, also being used as a criminal profiler. Agent Booth, right?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Booth straightened, surprised at her guess. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Emma shrugged casually. "I've got a couple degrees, one being sociology. From what I've read from your files and your body language it's kind of clear," She paused for a moment before continuing, "and I've seen your picture."

Hodgins whistled. "Impressive Dr. Welling." He stood up, taking the few steps towards her. "Hi. I'm-"

"Dr. Hodgins," Emma nodded, "I know. And please, call me Emma." She looked around to the others. "Mrs. Montenegro, Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan," she looked at each of them as she said them, getting them all correct. She looked at Aubrey. "And Agent Aubrey." She said smirking.

Everyone was somewhat in awe. Cam spoke up first, but slowly. "How did you-"

"I'm good at my job, Dr. Saroyan. I wouldn't have been hired by the FBI if I wasn't." She didn't sound smug at all. She had a thing of pride in herself, but not arrogance. It amazed Aubrey that she could do that and be modest about it at the same time.

"Can I ask how you did that?" Angela asked.

Emma looked at Angela, and kept her warm, comforting smile. "You, Mrs. Montenegro, are helping and comfortable with being here, but standing a few steps away from the body, as if you're somewhat repulsed because no matter how long you do this, you'll never be desensitized towards the ugliness of a dead body and that's honestly a good thing for the team. They need you to remind them of something they've all somewhat become jaded to, not that it's a bad or abnormal thing in their lines of work." She looked at Brennan. "Dr. Brennan was almost too obvious, as she rolled her eyes when I said the word 'psychologist' and I know how she feels about the "guessing game' that is my profession. Although, I don't quite understand why, because a large part of anthropology is psychology." Brennan got wide-eyed as if Emma had just accused her of running over a family pet, but Emma wasn't phased. "Dr. Saroyan would've been more difficult if she wasn't the last one left, and of course, holding a liver."

Everyone was again, completely silent. After a second, Brennan raised her point. "Anthropology is not dependent on psychology Dr. Welling."

Emma shrugged. "On the contrary, Dr. Brennan. Anthropology is studying different cultures-"

"You're staring the obvious, Dr. Welling." Brennan stated coldly.

"-psychology is the science of human behavior," Emma continued, "even anthropology encompasses in its scope the understanding and analysis of human behavior. Psychology studies man's behavior in relation to the biological and psychosocial environment. Anthropology is a comparative and analytic study of human behavior and experiences. Both try to understand man in the context of social behavior." Emma raised her hands, palms up, moving them both left and right. "So if you say that psychology is a guessing game, anthropology is too."

Brennan took a second to speak, gathering her thoughts. "You're very good at your job, Dr. Welling."

Emma snickered slightly. "Dr. Brennan," she gave a smirk, "you're stating the obvious." The pin drop silence was apparent and seemingly never-ending.

"You're my hero." Hodgins said, a grin blooming on his face.

Aubrey noticed that Emma hadn't had any sort of reaction to the corpse and found it a bit odd. "Why aren't you like, wigging out about a dead guy?"

She smirked and looked at the body. "Before this I worked in Fort Worth, Texas. This is nothing against the rotting corpse on a hiking trail during summer for a few days. On a 'wigging out' scale, this is like, a two. Besides, no snakes and mosquitos to watch out for."

Aubrey gave a small 'wow' and Emma looked his way. "So are you here for a reason or just to drop Brennan's jaw?"

Emma nodded. "I would appreciate it if you could send me the photos of the crime scene, Mrs. Montenego," Angela nodded in agreement, "and give you guys a heads up that you're all going to be called in soon for evaluations. I have to address your states of mind and whether or not you're fit for work and duty with the FBI and all that nonsense." Everyone gave their versions of understanding and approvals and Emma took a few steps to leave before pausing and turning around. "I'd also like to give my condolences for Dr. Sweets." Everyone looked up at her, not saying anything. "I know he was very close to all of you and I'm very sorry for what happened."

Aubrey could tell the 'squints' were all thankful, but it was clear it struck a sour note with Booth, and he could understand why. Aubrey knew that loosing a partner wasn't something to get over easily, but Booth still thanked her. Emma gave a goodbye and left the crime scene. They went back to the dead body, getting all the information they could see there, and Brennan, like always, requested everything but the kitchen sink come back to the lab, much to all of the FBI agents and CSU members dismay.

That day everyone was still hard at work. The Jeffersonian handling the evidence with all their techie stuff and whatnot. Angela had reconstructed the skull, not that it needed much put back together. The face had been smashed in, but it wasn't anything Angela couldn't handle. She ran the face through the FBI database, as well as Missing Persons and the DMV files. Aubrey was next to her when the facial recognition software pulled up a man's picture, named Jonathan Frading, and all his information with it. He had a girlfriend, and a criminal record to look into. Nothing too outstanding or outwardly alarming, just some theft with no caused injuries. After an hour or two with the bones, Brennan found cause of death, stab wound to the lung, causing suffocation, and Hodgins got time of death, roughly 40 hours before. The area in the gardens wasn't a common place for visitors, so it took a couple day for someone to see it. As the team worked on everything, Aubrey was with Angela, pulling up records and connections to the victim. Emma walked in and Aubrey automatically smiled, falling into a bit of a daze. She looked at him and matched the smile.

Angela looked at the two of them before she spoke up. "Hey Dr. Welling. Whatcha need?"

Emma looked at the computer and then at Angela. "I need to do the evaluations on Dr. Hodgins, and I don't know where to find him."

Angela grinned warmly and pointed her in the direction of his office. Before Emma left the doorway, she turned back to Angela. "Please, call me Emma." before looking at Aubrey once more and leaving. Angela turned back to the murder case. She noticed Aubrey still watching through the window at Emma. "Alright. What's up with you two?" She smirked knowingly, snapping Aubrey out of his daze.

He whirled around to face her, faulting a bit as he spoke. "I...nothing. Why?"

Angela crossed her arms and turned to body to face him directly. "Don't think I didn't see you two eyeing each other and staring."

Aubrey took a second to think of a defense. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Angela turned to look at her monitor. "Mmhmm. Sure. There was also some staring at the crime scene earlier. How do you know her?"

Aubrey took a second to make a defense, but Angela's expression forced him to tell her. "We met like two days ago."

Angela grinned and waved her hand in a circle. "And...?"

Aubrey grinned slightly. He could trust her. They both knew that. "She gave me her number and we're going on a date." He tried to sound casual, but a little bit of excitement slipped through.

Angela widened her grin. "Ah. Aubrey's got a date. When?"

"I don't know." Aubrey said, more casualty in his voice."

Angela furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know when you're going out with her?"

Aubrey's voice got more sheepish. "She needs to work out her schedule, because she doesn't have set hours with appointments, and sorta haven't maybe called her yet."

Angela got wide-eyed. "What do you mean you haven't called her yet? What have you been doing?" Her voice raised a bit and Aubrey tried to quiet her down, as he didn't want the entire lab knowing about it.

"I mean...I don't know." Aubrey said, looking down at his shoes.

Angela rolled her eyes before Hodgins came in the room. "Hey Ang, I found some-"

"One second sweetie," she uncrossed her arms and pointed out of her office. "You're going to go down to her office right now, and setting up the date."

Hodgins immediately became intrigued. "Date? With who?"

"Emma." Angela answered before Aubrey could say anything.

"Emma? Dude, it's been like six hours since you met."

"Except that they met two days ago." Angela filled him in. "Then she gave him her number and he still hasn't called her yet."

Hodgins raised his eyebrows in surprise, agreeing with his wife. "Aubrey, go ask her out."

Aubrey was about to say something before Angela deepened her do-it-or-I'll-kick-your-butt face and he threw his hands up in surrender before leaving.

Hodgins turned to his wife. "At their wedding, I'm gonna tell this story and of how you made them get together."

Angela nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm getting bragging rights about this." They both had smirked before getting back to work.

Aubrey was walking to Emma's office when he ran into Booth. Booth looked at him curiously before talking. "Where're you going? You look like you're in a rush," he eyed Aubrey up and down, "and nervous."

"Emma's office." Aubrey said, trying to sound casual, but by the look of Booth's expression, he had failed.

Booth raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Aubrey should've expected this, but didn't prepare for it, as other things, really just one thing, one person, occupied his mind. He was quiet, making Booth even more curious. "To...see if she has anything for the case yet."

Booth nodded. "I'll come with you. I want to see what she's done."

Aubrey tried to give a casual smile and shake his head. "You really don't have to. I can just tell you after." Booth crossed his arms and Aubrey knew there was no chance in winning the debate. "Alright, fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here we go. Might as well add the "I don't own any characters except Emma" disclaimer here and for the rest of the story while we're at it. Thanks for all the positive feedback and reviews! Here comes the next chapter!**

So Aubrey and Booth walked to Emma's office, and as they did, Aubrey kept thinking of things to say, lines to use, charms to turn on for help when he asked her out. After a minute or two of mulling it all over he figured he'd ditch the idea and be himself. It's what Angela would suggest after all. They walked to her office and knocked on her door.

They heard a loud muffled noise and walked in slowly, both unsure of what was happening. When they opened the door they saw Emma, with a bagel in her mouth and trying, completely ungracefully, to put on a jacket. She saw them and gave a quick nod to them before finally putting her second arm in the sleeve. She took the bagel out of her mouth. "Hey guys. Sorry about that. Whatcha need?" She took a bite out of it and raised her eyebrows at them.

"We came to see of you had anything for the case so far." Booth said, a bit taken by her appearance.

Emma's eyes got a bit wider before looking around her cluttered office. She pulled out a Manila folder from a pile and handed it to Booth before taking a hard swallow. "Here ya go."

"What'd you find about this guy?" Aubrey asked, not bothering to look at the folder with Booth.

Emma puffed her cheeks and let out a breath as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well firstly, this guy is actually a girl. She's smart, but not like, Brennan, smart but above average. Most likely, got experience with a sport focused on upper body. She missed leg day. That's some, but there's more in the file."

Booth looked up from the folder at her. "How'd you get all of that?"

Emma shrugged. "Psych magic my friend." She grinned. "Okay, I've got a lot of evaluations to do so if you guys could..." She swept her hands towards the door, the men picking up instantly.

"Sure. Thanks Emma." Aubrey said as she took another bite out of her bagel.

Emma gave a grateful smile and the two agents moved towards the door. As Aubrey was about to walk outside of the doorway before Emma's hand grabbed his upper arm softly, holding him back. "Sorry, but you're actually next on my list."

Aubrey glanced at Booth, who just shrugged and left the two. Aubrey turned back to face Emma who gave a shy smile, still holding his arm. Aubrey matched her smile, both quiet for a second before Emma took a sharp breath in and dropped her hand taking a half step backwards. "So, let's see if you can continue waving your badge around."

Aubrey chuckled and followed her as she walked to a chair facing the window and another chair, identical to her's. He sat in the chair facing her, waiting for her to start.

"Okay," she said, taking a folder off the side table next to her chair and looking at it, "we're gonna start basic. What's your name?"

"James Aubrey."

"Birthday?"

"May the fourth."

"-be with you." She mumbled to herself quietly. Aubrey almost didn't catch it, but he did and let out a breath, smiling. "Parents' names?"

"Mary and Geoff Aubrey."

"Siblings?"

"John, my brother. He's a few years younger than me."

Emma nodded, still looking down. "Are they all alive?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yep."

"Bank account number?" She said it so smoothly Aubrey didn't catch it immediately. After him not saying anything she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just kidding James."

Aubrey let out a breath of relief. "Not funny. I was seriously about to say it."

Emma made a face like he had said the wrong thing. "If you're that gullible to give me your bank account information, I'm starting to have to question your judgement."

Aubrey rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright, alright. Anything else?"

Emma nodded. "Tons."

They spent the next half hour going through questions. Some just plain facts, some opinions, others more personal things.

"Last relationship?" Emma asked, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Why?" Aubrey asked, a small grin playing at his lips. "Feeling me out for something?"

Emma raised her hands in surrender. "It's a legit question. Besides," she said quietly, "it's not like we have anything that I'd need to feel you out for."

Aubrey gave a jokingly offended look. "I was waiting for you to get settled in before I added more clutter."

Emma gave a look of sarcastic agreement. "I'm sure."

Aubrey say up a bit straighter, his voice raising a bit, not angrily but defensively. "I'm serious!"

"Well I'm settled in now and I've been waiting for it." Emma said, her voice meeting his volume.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

They fell quiet for a second, both grinning. "So," Aubrey started, "what are you doing on Friday?"

Emma blinked twice. "I don't know. Do you have an idea?"

"Want to go out with me?" Aubrey asked, confident in her answer.

Emma smiled, displaying her bent tooth. "I'd love to."

They were quiet again before Emma looked down at the file and back up, tapping the pen in her hand against one of her free fingers. "So last relationship."

Aubrey rolled his eyes playfully. "Six weeks ago."

Emma stopped moving her pen. "Started or ended?"

Aubrey sighed, fixing his tie. "Ended."

"How long was it?" Emma asked, innocently playing with her hair.

"A few months."

Emma nodded. "Who ended it?"

"It was mutual." Aubrey said, biting his cheek a bit.

"Okay. Last time you've had sex?"

Aubrey got wide-eyed. "You don't need to know that."

Emma grinned slyly. "I'll let that one slide for now."

Aubrey let out a breath. "Thank you. That's it?"

Emma bit her lip. "One more." Aubrey raised his eyebrows, waiting as they stood up and walked towards her door. She opened the door and held it open with her arm. "What time are you picking me up?"

Aubrey smiled. "When you're leaving here." With that he walked out, leaving Emma to watch him before he was out of sight. Aubrey got on the elevator, headed towards Booth's office to continue with the case, and he couldn't help but smile.

After Aubrey came back, Booth was called in to get evaluated. Needless to say, he was a bit reluctant. He knocked on the door and moments later Emma opened it with a warm smile.

"Agent Booth," she spoke sweetly, "please come in and have a seat."

"Thanks." Booth said shortly before walking to sit in the chair facing the window. Emma gave a small smile as she took the other seat. Booth narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop doing that."

Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Doing what?"

Booth waggled a finger at her. "You're doing that shrinky thing where you analyze everything I do. Sweets did it too and it's still annoying as crap."

Emma out up her hands in surrender. "Il admit, I was shrinking. Although, it does help the process of this all go faster so I'm gonna do it to everyone else too."

Booth's curiosity spiked a bit. "What do you think you know now? Let me tell you," he spoke casually, "if Sweets is any indicator, it won't be right."

Emma shrugged. "Well, Agent Booth, you're defensive. Not just right now, but in general. You are always taking the best advantage you can to protect and defend. There's nothing inadvertently wrong with that, but in that way of living, you also become very defensive emotionally and mentally as well as physically."

"I'm not defensive." Emma gave an are-you-kidding-me face and Booth crossed his legs. "Okay, if I were, how would you know? You've known me for eight hours."

"Número uno," Emma said, holding her had out to his chair, "you chose the seat facing the window with your back to the wall, and you chose it rather quickly. Your body and brain are putting you in the best area to not only see an attack, physically, but also the most amount of time possible to prepare or get to safety. Number dos, you have your legs crossed and arms crossed when you don't cross your legs, suggesting keeping me at a distance, emotional distancing. Plus you just told me you don't like it when I 'shrink' you, as though you don't want me to see past the walls you've put up." Booth was silent in shock as she continued. "I know from, not only what I can see, but also your personnel file that you have a hard time trusting people, and it takes a while for the walls to come down, and I fully understand."

"Okay," Booth said slowly, "so...how important is this in evaluations?"

Emma grinned. "Usually, if you can't open up to me and be able to talk about something I ask, it can be a bit of an issue and I have to spend a while prying it out of you. But, I know that you're smart and a good judge of character and abilities."

Booth raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. "So, I'll ask one question. Do you believe you're fit for duty?"

ABooth nodded. "Yeah I am."

Emma gave a single nod. "Okay. The you're good. You can go."

"Wait. That's it?"

Emma shrugged. "It's gonna take more than a day to get you to trust me and be comfortable opening up, and I get it. I really do. So, for now, if you think you're good, I believe you." She got up out of her chair, Booth following her action. She gestured to her door and Booth moved to it.

Before he could fully exit Emma spoke up. "Agent Booth," she said with a slightly raised voice to make sure to get his attention, "I want you to know that although I am Dr. Sweets' replacement, I'm not going to be a second Dr. Sweets. I'm my own person and I have my own methods. Okay?"

Booth gave a small grin. "Got it."

Emma smiled. "Have a good day, Agent Booth."

"You too, Dr. Welling."

"Emma." She corrected before Booth have a small smirk and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy wow! It's been a while since I've updated. I apologize. I'm writing this during history class, thanks for putting the notes on the tablets Mr. Teacher, so I have some time to get this all down. Love you all and as always, please review!**

He was screwed. So screwed.

Aubrey was pacing back and forth in Angela's office trying to figure out what to do about all of it. Angela was leaning against a wall with her computer keypad watching between him and her computer running like a 'bad ass monitor' to search for a match, if any existed, to a partial fingerprint they found at the crime scene.

"What do I do?" Aubrey asked as he stopped to look at Angela.

She shrugged. "I don't know. What do you usually do for a first date?"

Aubrey pondered for a best before shaking his head. "Nothing good."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so nervous about this anyways?"

"I'm not sure. She's just...she seems different. I don't want to be too predictable."

Angela grinned at his nervousness before minimizing the current windows and opening up an FBI search. "Alright calm down. Here." She typed in Emma's name, and Aubrey and she watched as it brought up information.

"Is this legal?" Aubrey asked, looking out the door incase someone might have been walking in.

"If it'll get you to calm down, I'll say it was part of the investigation." Angela turned to him and gave a quick wink before they went through all of the documents popping up.

At 6:00 pm on Friday, Aubrey walked up to Emma's office door. He shook out his hand from nervousness and then knocked on her door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Emma...in sweatpants and a baggy shirt with "_May the F=ma be with you_" written on it. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her makeup had been taken off. She got wide-eyed at Aubrey and quirkier her head to the side.

Aubrey gave a cheeky smile. "Well hello there."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday. Did you not want to go out with me anymore?" Aubrey eyed her up and down slowly but still smiling.

"It's Friday?" Emma asked, smacking her right hand to her forehead, showing a golden band on her pointer finger, before slowly sliding it down her face to look at him again. "Crap. I'm sorry. I legitimately thought today was Thursday. I'm sorry, my brain doesn't like to follow conventional things, like the days of the week."

Emma gestured for Aubrey to come in, to which he obliged, and saw stacked of folders and papers on the table dividing the chairs as well as on her desk. "Well, if this is payback for not asking you out promptly..."

Emma shook her head. "It's not. I promise. I was just gonna stay late tonight and catch up on paperwork I've been putting off for a while. I have some food being delivered and this is a nightmare." She paused before looking at him, eyeing him up and down. "You look pretty cute though, if it's any consolation."

Aubrey turned on his heels to face her, a grin on his face. "I could say the same for you."

Emma looked at herself before giving a stink eye look. "Seriously?"

Aubrey nodded. "Seriously." He smiled when he noticed the small pink growing on her cheeks. "What's your paperwork that you've been procrastinating on?"

Emma crossed her arms before walking towards her table, subsequently moving closer to Aubrey, but still looking down at her paperwork. "Confidential shrinky stuff. You can't see it, no matter how much you wanna."

Aubrey fully turned his torso to her. "Anything I can help with?"

Emma flipped open a folder casually. "Uh...not really. Sorry." She looked up at him finally with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry. We can do something tomorrow."

Aubrey shook his head. "No it's perfectly fine. I can just keep you company, if that's okay."

Emma nodded slightly, giving a tiny grin before dropping it. "I'm really sorry again. And I know you said it was fine but I still think-"

Emma's rambling got cut off by Aubrey taking a step towards her and brushing a stray hair out of her face. "It's fine Emma." He grinned down at her nervousness and she gave a shy grin back up.

"You're sure?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow for confirmation, crossing her arms in the space between them.

Aubrey nodded, neither of them backing up. "Why are you so nervous?"

Emma tried to form words, but failed. After she finally got a noise out, it made Aubrey's smile grow. "You're different...I guess." She saw his blooming face and furrowed her eyes. "What?"

Aubrey shook his head slightly. "It's nothing."

There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds, neither of them breaking it. The eventual breaking of the silence happened when there was a knock on her door. They both looked at the door and she took a step back before walking over and opening it to find a delivery man with her dinner. She payed for it and took the food from him before thanking him and parting ways. She turned back to Aubrey with an apologetic look.

Aubrey shook his head at her. "Don't you dare say it."

Emma's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "Sorry." She winced a little bit as Aubrey gave his best annoyed look.

"You said it." Aubrey said jokingly as she walked passed him to clear some space on a side table before setting down the plastic bag of food.

She held out a pair of chopsticks at him. "Want some? It's the least I can do at this point."

Aubrey gripped the chopsticks in his hand and took them from her. "It depends what you have." She looked at him and grinned. She took out a few boxes of food, putting them on top of a few folders and Aubrey moved to open them. "Dibs on the Orange Chicken."

Emma looked at him with her best really? face. "Yeah, no. Orange Chicken is mine."

Aubrey sighed jokingly. "Seriously? You forgot about our date and you're still going to tell me what I can and can't eat? That's a little-"

"Oh shut up." Emma joked, shoving him playfully. "I'm ninety-seven percent certain I failed kindergarten, because my brain likes to believe the week goes Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Monday, Tuesday, Sunday, Saturday."

Aubrey chuckled and gave a sarcastic grin. "Fun!"

Emma nodded jokingly. "Oh yeah. It's great," she glanced down at the stacks of papers, "I really need to get this all done," she looked up at Aubrey.

Aubrey shrugged. "Okay. Let's start."

An hour and a half later they were both seated on the couch against the far wall. Aubrey was sitting on the edge, leaning his back against the armrest, facing Emma, who was laying down on the other side of the couch, her knees bent up where they met Aubrey's knees. Aubrey had taken off his jacket, shoes, tie, and changed into his workout FBI tee shirt, keeping his work pants. They had actually found something to for Aubrey to help with. Although he had no idea what each column meant, she was having him write down names in one of three different columns. There were many more people in the left column than right, and only two in the middle column so far.

"Okay, next person," Aubrey started, looking to Emma and then down to the list of FBI agents and associates, "Agent Derek Wellier.

"Uh...left column." Emma said, tapping her left foot on the cushion lightly, showing off her striped toe socks.

Aubrey quickly jotted the name down in the appropriate column. "Alright, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Left?"

Emma nodded slightly and questioned him sarcastically. "How'd you guess?"

Aubrey grinned. "Lucky guess." He scribbled down the name and passed through a few more, both munching on food as they continued. Aubrey got a few names down before he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Emma gave him a confused look. "What?"

His voice was mischievous. "James Aubrey?"

Emma grinned slyly before pondering for a minute. "Middle column."

Aubrey shot a face of surprise. "What does the middle column mean?"

Emma gave an innocent glance. "Why would you want to know?"

Aubrey gave a face and she let out a small chuckle. "Well, you'll find out soon, so what's a week gonna do?" She sat up to lean against the armrest her head was previously against. Aubrey immediately noticed a lack of warmth from where her feet had been. "The left column is those I deem fit for duty, and right is those I think who aren't."

Aubrey waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "And the middle column is...?"

Emma grinned and reached out for one of the take out boxes. "Those that I need more time to decide." Aubrey looked at her with even more confusion. "If someone that I'm unsure about, or," she looked directly in the eye, giving him a mischievous smile, "need to spend further time with to make a steady decision."

Aubrey matched her smile. "Okay. Let's move on then, shall we?"

**A/N: So that all happened. Tell me what you think, and maybe even suggest what you'd want to see with them in the future and I'd love to see how I could do it! Reviews are the best, and helps a lot. I love you all! See you all in a little bit. **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A/N: Hello! I'm trying to be a little more prompt with my updates, so we'll see what happens. As always, I love the reviews and would appreciate if they kept coming in. Hope you enjoyed the last addition, and this one as well.

Over the weekend Aubrey invited Emma over to his apartment because she still had an 'ass load of things to fill out'. Of course, he was being nothing but a gentleman, offering assistant and company. If there was something that happened, that would just be a perk.

He had been straightening up a little when he heard a knock at the door. He went over to it and opened it to find Emma, holding a cardboard box big enough to fit a mini fridge, and struggling a little to keep it up. Aubrey grinned at her and moved in to help hold the box. "Need some help?"

He shifted the box entirely on himself and lifted it from her, a little surprised at the weight and impressed that she got it this far, but still getting an appreciative smile from her. "Thanks," she said as she followed him in, "you know," she said, standing next to his couch and giving him a sarcastic look, "I'd have been fine carrying it. I ain't a damsel in distress." She gave a mock head bob. "Your help was not necessary...but I still thank you for it."

Aubrey put the box down next to the couch at her feet. "Well, I'm happy to take the load off your hands," he looked at her with a sly smile, "in any way." He winked at her and he could swear he heard her take a sharp breathe in while her face looked like she was about to melt into a puddle.

She stared at him for a few seconds before clearing her throat and slowly blinking, clearing her head. "Okay then," she paused, "uh..." words suddenly failing her.

"Work?" Aubrey offered, raising his eyebrows, loving that he could have this effect on her.

Emma gave a slow nod. "Yeah. _That_."

Aubrey gave a similar nod before eyeing her outfit. She had on jeans, a _Marriage of Figaro_ shirt, and the front of her hair tied back, leaving the under layer and the back down, falling in small, loose curls just past her shoulders, which really made her eyes a little brighter. She really was pretty, the tiny imperfections making her all the more beautiful to him.

"James?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Good job, He thought to himself, really intelligent. She pressed her lips in a line, as though she was biting her bottom lip with her top lip, grinning slightly, flashing dimples. "Right," he finally found the intelligent part of his brain, "_that_. We should probably do that." Emma gave a small nod before pulling out the first set of papers, held together by a binder clip. "What is that? Like a hundred pages or something?"

Emma shrugged, flipping through it. "Close. A hundred and nineteen." Aubrey let out a whistle and Emma raised her eyebrows. "Why do you think it's taking me days to do this?"

Aubrey gave a nod of surrender. "Alright. Feel free to make yourself at home. Want anything to drink?" He was already on his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"It depends." Emma said plainly.

"On what, exactly?" Aubrey asked, looking at her through the archway connecting the kitchen, genuinely curious about her and all about her.

Emma tilted her head slightly to the right. "What do you have?"

Aubrey smiled before going to his fridge. "Um...water, orange juice, and beer."

Emma smirked. "The staple of a man's fridge."

Aubrey chuckled as he got a beer out. "What do you want?"

Emma pondered her options. "Beer me."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her. "Should you really be drinking while doing government work?"

"Says the FBI agent helping me." Emma said jokingly as Aubrey handed her the uncapped bottle.

"Who said I was going to help you?" Aubrey questioned, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I did." Emma challenged, both being able to tell she was joking, as was he.

"Okay," he said, throwing his empty hand in the air in mock surrender, "I'll help."

Emma smiled victoriously. "Yeah you will." She handed him another stack of papers.

He skimmed the first few pages. "Is this a contract?"

"Yep." Emma said bluntly.

He eyed the box next to her. "These are _all_ contracts?"

"Yep."

"Why do you have them? Isn't that what the legal part of the FBI is for?"

Emma shrugged. "There's a section in these about being subject to psychological review and therapy sessions at any point in the job and I need to look at it, cause these can be a little different for agents if it needs to be, and if there's something I see that needs to be changed then I make a note before they get sent to the legal department." She looked up at him, who had furrowed eyebrows. "It's only for field agents dude, calm down."

Aubrey kept his eyebrows in their position. "There are a lot of field agents."

"Yeah," Emma said as if talking to a child, "that's why it's taking days to do it."

"Are you sure I can be helping? Isn't it breaking doctor-patient confidentiality or something?"

Emma looked him square in the eye and leaned forward. "Are you going to go talking about all of this to anyone at work?"

Aubrey shook his head. "No."

Emma shrugged. "Then it's fine. Besides, I don't have any field agents as 'patients' per se, so the doctor patient thing doesn't apply technically."

Aubrey shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Alright then. Let's get to work."

They worked the rest of the day. Well, most of the day. They took a break for lunch and sometimes got a little off track talking and taking breaks so their heads wouldn't explode. Emma had a few strands of hair that fell loose that framed her face.

"Alright," Aubrey said, putting the contract he was holding on the large stacks of the other ones residing on his coffee table and floor around it, "next round." Emma sighed before leaning towards to the box. She paused and slowly sat back up. "What?"

"I think we're done." Emma said, grinning a little.

"We're done?" Aubrey asked, relieved and happy.

"Hell yeah we are!" Emma said, raising her hands in the air triumphantly. Aubrey matched it as they leaned towards each other and high fifed with both hands. Emma let out a long breath as she leaned back into the couch. "God I'm tired."

Aubrey followed, equally as tired, touching shoulders with her as they sat there. "You shouldn't drive home when you're this tired, you know. You could get hurt."

Emma rubbed her eyes before stretching her arms in front of her. "Then how do you suggest I get home? Because if I'm not fit to drive, you're definitely not either."

Aubrey shrugged. "You could stay here." Emma looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Not like that. You know what I mean."

Emma grinned. "All I'm saying is that I usually don't sleep over at a guy's after only two dates."

Aubrey matched her grin. "Well, I'm not a usual guy."

"Clearly." Emma said, without missing a beat.

Aubrey didn't realized how close they were to each other until that moment, and it looked like she just did as well. He saw her eyes look at his mouth and back up at his eyes, blinking twice before Aubrey closed the gap between the two of them, pressing his mouth to her's softly. It was light and brief, but Aubrey was still able to feel the soft and smoothness of her lips, which tasted like mint, not to mention feel a little bit of a spark in his gut.

He pulled back and looked at her, her eyes still closed before she opened them to look at him, her pupils a bit larger than he remembered them to be before. She looked down briefly, her cheeks turning a shade darker of pink. When she looked back up a strand of hair had fallen towards the inside of her face.

Aubrey smiled before gingerly moving it behind her ear, his hand softly cupping her cheek. She gave the smallest of smiles. "If you're going to go for it then go for it." They both gave a small throaty chuckle before Aubrey took the hint and pulled her towards him carefully and kissing her again, this time a little more confident, a bit harder. He shifted a little to get a better position, never breaking away. He moved his other hand to the back of her neck, keeping her there as he added the tiniest bit of pressure.

She let out a barely audible sigh before breaking away for a half of a millisecond to turn her head and take a shallow breath before diving back in, adding a hell of a lot more pressure to it, her hands raising to the back of his head, going into his hair.

After a few more seconds they broke away to regain oxygen, which Aubrey felt he didn't need at the moment, but still took a few deep breaths, seeing Emma do the same.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. You _really_ went for it."

"Well," Aubrey said, "you helped a little at the end." He winked at her and he almost missed her tiny sigh.

"It takes two to tango, right?"

Aubrey let out a chuckle before sat back an inch or two. "So, you'll stay here tonight?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I can sleep on the couch."

Aubrey shook his head. "No I'll take the couch. You can have the bed."

Emma took a deep breath. "I don't want to kick you out of your bed, James. I'm fine with the couch."

Aubrey nodded. "So it's settled then. We're both gonna sleep on the floor."

Emma let out a laugh that could've lit up the entire room. "Nope. You're sleeping in that bed whether or not I have to drag you there."

"Miss Weller, dragging a man to bed on the second date? And you said that you wouldn't." Emma gave a that's-funny-but-I'm-trying-to-be-mad-at-you grin. "Okay, compromise. We both sleep on the bed, just not making any moves on each other."

Emma titled her head to the right a bit. "And would constitute 'making a move' exactly?"

Aubrey stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Touching or goading."

Emma nodded. "I can work with that."

Aubrey gesture towards his bedroom. "Great. This way."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there fellow readers! I've been getting really into fanfiction for a few other TV shows, so I apologize if these come out in a wonky schedule...although I never really had one to begin with...ha ha...please don't leave me. I love you all, and as always [enter unoriginal disclaimer of owning no characters] and [creative way of asking for reviews]!**

You could say the next morning started with a bang. Or, at least a boom.

Aubrey and Emma were sleeping peacefully, some of the best sleep Aubrey had gotten in a while honestly. That was quickly ended when one of the most loud sounds rang in their ears, getting an immediate reaction out of the both of them.

"What is that?" Aubrey asked, rubbing his eyes. It was definitely music, a rap song, but he couldn't place the name, or the lyrics either.

"My alarm to wake up," Emma said, sitting up, stretching her arms.

The music still went on, and Aubrey was still just as confused. "Why do you use that to wake you up."

Emma looked at him with a tired smile, supporting herself on her arms. "It woke you up, didn't it?"

Aubrey pointed a finger at her, sitting up to meet her. "Point taken." He tried to listen to make out any lyrics. "Is this English?"

Emma shook her head. "Swedish."

Aubrey looked at her, taken aback. "Swedish rap? Why?"

Emma shrugged. "With music, I listen to the beat more than the lyrics, and this beat is catchy." She started bobbing her head to it, making Aubrey chuckle. She reached over to her phone and turned it off, looking back at him, shifting her body to sit criss cross facing him. She attempted to smooth her hair out, but it didn't quite help. "How'd you sleep?"

Aubrey grinned wider. "Really well actually. You?"

"Same." Emma bounced on the bed slightly. "I love this mattress." Aubrey looked at her and smiled. Emma noticed him and stopped. "What?"

Aubrey shook his head lightly, pursing his lips. "Nothing. I just really like this sight." He waved his hand in circles in front of her.

Her cheeks got pink as she gave a sheepish grin. "Well," she cleared her throat and sat up straighter, "we have work today, so I should probably go." She lingered a beat before getting up off the bed and adjusting her shirt, trying to get out the wrinkles. Aubrey followed suit and went to his closet on the opposite side of the wall to get a new shirt. He walked over to her, laying the shirt on the bed before pulling her towards him in an embrace and placing a slow kiss on her lips. "Good morning to you too." Her voice laced with sarcasm, but still sincere.

They stayed close to each other for a few seconds before Emma shook her head slightly, as if clearing her mind, taking a half step back. "Okay, no offense, but I seriously need to go." Aubrey nodded before walking back to his shirt as she got her shoes to put on. She turned back around as Aubrey was pulling off his shirt to put the new one on. "Oh god damn."

Aubrey looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Emma waved her hand in circles in front of his subtly defined abs. "I just really like this sight."

Aubrey chuckled at her joking as she continued to stare at his torso. "Hey," Aubrey said sarcastically, snapping Emma out of her ab-trance, "my eyes are up here."

"Then put your abs away." Emma retorted, using the same fake seriousness he had.d, dragging a hand down her face. "I'm gonna go now or I'll end up never leaving."

Aubrey smiled, gesturing out of the room. "Want me to walk you to the door?"

Emma pondered for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Bye." Aubrey gave a goodbye back as she walked out the door.

Aubrey heard the closing of his front door and sighed. "Thank you, Angela." He muttered to himself before shrugging his new shirt on.

Within ten minutes of Aubrey walking into the building Booth had grabbed him, pushing a folder to his chest. "Another murder?"

"Yep," Booth said, sounding a little miffed, "guy in a landfill. Give this to Dr. Welling." They started walking towards the elevators and Booth hit the 'up' arrow. "Let's just get this wrapped up as soon as we can."

"Not a murder type of day for you?" Aubrey asked jokingly, leaning in slightly on the sole's of his feet. Booth gave him a stare made completely of daggers and Aubrey got the message, turning back to the elevator.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Emma, in a brand new outfit. A maroon blouse, beige pants, black heels, with brushed hair and new makeup. _How did she do that? I saw her twenty minutes ago._ "Good morning Agent Booth," she said cheerily.

Booth and Aubrey got on the elevator, Booth standing between Emma and Aubrey. "Morning Welling." Booth still sounded annoyed, taking the folder from Aubrey and giving it to Emma. "Another case."

Emma took it, dropping her smile a little bit. "Oh _joy_," she said sarcastically, "and to think I was planning on an easy day today." The elevator doors closed and they started going up.

"Yeah," Booth said, "you're not the only one." Booth was speaking very one-toned, keeping everything short.

"What's going on for you today?" Emma asked, looking at the file in her hands.

"Christine's sick, and now Bones and I have to be here today."

"Aw," Emma said, putting a hand to her chest, "I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Yeah. Catch this guy." Booth stepped off the elevator, and Emma held her hand over the doors to get one last comment in.

"Please, Agent Booth. Call me Emma." Booth turned to her and gave a nod before walking off. Emma stepped back, letting the elevator doors close, leaving just Aubrey and Emma.

"Good morning to you too." Aubrey said, looking straight forward, teasing her from this morning.

"Hmm." Emma said, giving her acknowledgement of the reference. They were both still looking forward. "Thanks for the help yesterday."

Aubrey broke out into a smile. "I got something out of it," he leaned on the side of his foot towards her, "and I would gladly do it again."

Emma gave a grin and looked at him. "Oh, I'm sure." The elevator dinged, letting them step out onto the floor. The both of them walked towards Emma's office. "Can I ask why you're following me James?"

"Because I was planning on asking you out on another date again, but wanted todo it somewhere private."

Emma stopped and turned directly on her heels to face him. "Yes."

"Good." Aubrey said, trying to sound casual but from Emma's suppressed smirk he could tell he didn't do well at it.

"Great." Emma said shortly.

"Okay." Aubrey said, slightly challenging her.

"Okay." Emma quipped back. They stood there for a second. "You better get back to Booth before he like, shoots his computer or something." Aubrey gave a confused look, so Emma felt the need to clarify. "From his file, I wouldn't rule it out. He did shoot a clown, so..."

Aubrey shrugged. "Point taken. I'll swing by on Tuesday...if you can remember when that is."

Emma gave an oh-come-on look. "That was _once_."

"So far, it's been one hundred percent of the time, so..." he trailed off jokingly.

Emma looked down at the file, shaking her head. "You're lucky you're cute buddy."

"It's come in handy before," Emma looked up at him and gave him a small peck, "and with that, I'll go." He took a couple steps before turning back around quickly. "Tuesday's tomorrow, by the way." Emma's jaw went hard and Aubrey raised his hands in surrender before leaving.

"So did you kiss her?"

Aubrey, Angela and Hodgins were in Angela's office, because when were they really anywhere else. Hodgins was standing next to Angela, with Aubrey leaning against the wall across from them.

"Why would I tell you?" Aubrey asked Hodgins, crossing his arms.

"Because we're nosy Aubrey," Angela said, defending her husband, "and you know that."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Aubrey said in a voice that reminded him of a child. "Can we just get back to the case?"

Angela shook her head, but grinning. "Not until you tell us about this."

"Well," a familiar voice behind them spoke up, "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't kiss and tell." Emma walked towards them, stopping near Aubrey, looking directly at him as she continued. "But he was great."

They both smiled at each other. Aubrey frowned dramatically. "_Was?_"

Emma rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Would it make you feel bette if I said that you are great?

Aubrey's voice dropped to a softer tone. "Yeah. I would."

Emma blinked slowly. "You _are_ great." She emphasized the change dramatically, raising a hand to play with his tie.

They were brought back into reality by Angela coughing loudly. Hodgins was grinning from ear to ear. "You two slept together, didn't you?"

Emma shrugged. "Yes and no." Aubrey grinned at her word choice.

Hodgins furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"I'm going to let you figure that one out Dr. Hodgins." Emma dropped the tie before walking towards the door.

Aubrey walked out as well, leaving Hodgins looking at his wife. "_What_?"

Angela considered it for a second before the realization came. "Oh! I get it." She wore a proud grin as the entomologist tried to put the pieces together, failing. "Go Aubrey."


End file.
